TMNT Oneshots
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: This is one shots of the TMNT and Reader with some Oc. I also do requests
1. chapter 1

I scowled at Shredder as he ordered me to go out with the buffoons Bebop and Rocksteady. Stalking out I hissed in displeasure as I griped" Hurry up you idiots! I can't believe this, I was the smartest person in school and now all I am good for apparently is following the orders of Shredder! How did my life get to this point?" I asked myself miserably "Hurry UP!" I shouted at the two idiots following me.

Looking back, I knew exactly how it had gotten to this point. I had fallen in with a bad crowd when I dated Joey who was now called Bebop. Looking up I barked harshly at the two idiots "I'm going somewhere! Tell Shredder and you'll pay!" Stalking away I ended up on the roof top staring at the sky, thinking of the last time you saw the turtles as friends and not enemies.

"Why aren't you with your buddies?" I hear a voice ask curiously. I jump up seeing Raphael and Michelangelo standing there. Smiling softly I explain "Maybe I don't want to do it anymore" I tell them truthfully. "You both and I know I am not made out to be a hero, or a villain. I'm stuck in the middle forever torn between both sides. I'm not brave like you after all, I'm only a scared little mouse". Raphael looked at Michelangelo before saying " So what? We made you our friend, and we need you. You know it's the right thing to do". I replied "I want to help you, to help everyone here, but Raphael and Michelangelo ... I'm not sure I can. I'm starting to think there's a reason why you get to be the heroes, and have the worship of the public , and I don't." I say about to cry.

Looking up I sang quietly

"Every day I watched you give your all to those in need

Every place we went you all make things better with your good deeds

You're all the one who saves the day of that, there's no doubt

You're all so strong,natural heroes, inside and out"

Thinking of the times I was able to be with them as friends, before I said those fateful words.

"But that's not who I am

Though it makes my heart break

That's not who I am

I don't have what it takes"

I smiled sadly out at the moon as I continued

"So today I caused

Nothing but trouble, can't you see

Every place we've gone I've been thinking only of me

I'm the one who let harm come

To all my old friends

I was wrong to think that I'm brave,

It was all just pretend

'Cause that's not who I am

Though it makes my heart break

That's not who I am

I don't have what it takes".

Michelangelo shook his head as he told me "But that's not true, (Y-N) . There's so many times I've seen you do the right thing". Looking up I ask sceptically, squashing the hope rising in me"You have?" . He replied "Yes. You rescued Master Splinter and Leo from Slash. You went after April when you thought she was taken by Casey. You even helped fix Irma and Baxter's friendship". I replied "I guess there were times when I put others first.". Raphael spoke then "Yes. You do have it in you, (Y-N)".

I listen then as Raphael sang

"You're the one I've counted on to stand by my side

You're so strong, a natural hero when you reach deep inside"

As he pulled me up gently Michelangelo continued as I pull out of his hold just watching

"'Cause that's just who you are

We all make mistakes

That's just who you are

You've got what it takes".

Staring at him I furiously wipe tears away from my face, continuing I finish

"Yes, that is who I am

I'll fix my mistake

And I'll come through, do all I'm meant to do

'Cause that is who I am"

As I finally finish I burst out crying, falling to my knees as I sob, looking up and smiling wetly as I say "Let's go save them shall we?".

Guys, I've asked you at least 6 times. If you have any ideas or requests then please message me them. I really am running out of ideas to do so if you have any please send them.


	2. Chapter 2

I honestly have no explanation for this except for the fact I was reading a story about the turtles being demons and this came to mind.

I was watching over my charge, April O Neil, when I felt the presence of four demons with her. Paling I swooped down closer for a proper look. As I saw them I skittered away in fright.

The four arch demons, Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael, were invisible to her but knew full well I was there.Turning around I tried to flee but saw that they had blocked me in.

Michelangelo smirked as he got close enough to touch my curled in wings, "Lookie here boys, we caught ourselves an angel". Scowling I snapped my wings straight out, and beat them powerfully flying off.

Looking behind my eyes widened as I saw Michelangelo nearly catching up to me. Beating my wings harder I panicked as his hand caught my leg. I screeched, only to stop short as I wheezed from a punch from Raphael.

As I came to a stop I started spiralling down as my wings weren't keeping me up. Screaming I crashed down onto a rooftop moaning. Looking up I saw the arch demons landing around me as Leonardo leaned down to scoop me up.

Donatello started touching my wings as he pulled out the ones necessary for flying. Struggling weakly my eyes wide, I muttered "No..No!". Leonardo smirked down at me as he said wickedly " We caught you fair and square, little angel. You belong to us now".


	3. Chapter 3

(Y-N) stared at the note numbly trying to figure if she was dreaming. She had come to the lair that morning only to find Donnie and Sarah missing. Looking up she saw that the remaining turtles were staring at her curiously. Clearing her throat she began to read"

Dear (Y-N) and my brothers,

I know that if you are reading this letter then you must have realised that me and Sarah are missing. Before you start to panic please understand that we have not been kidnapped. We are going on a trip, I can't say where and we don' know when we will be back.

This is Sarah, I am sorry that we had to leave you like this but we had no other choice. Hopefully one day we will come back and you will understand why we left. I know you are upset and angry and believe you me, you have every right to be but me and Donnie need to do this.

We have to go now but always remember that we love you and willsee you again someday. We love you

Donnie Sarah X X X"

She finished reading and looked up to see the turtles reaction. Raph look angry, Leo looked thoughtful and Mikey's eyes were welling up with tears. She threw the paper down before she sank to her knees as she placed her face in her hands. She shook before looking up as Raph and Leo started to argue "So, Leo when are we going after them?" He asked casually with a hint of warning. Leo answered "We're not. They will be long gone by then" he says.

(Y-N) winced when Raph clenched his fists his anger beginning to show on his face. Before he starts to shout though (Y-N) finally allowed her tears to fall as she flees out of the room. Mikey looks at the other two before following her. When he finally found her she was in the old room of Donnie and Sarah.

Looking around you could see that most of the belongings had been taken,such as clothes for Sarah were missing and their weapons and books were gone. "They aren't joking are they..?" (Y-N) asks before leaping to her feet and dashing out of the room, Mikey following her. She keeps going out of the lair which caught the attention of Leo and Raph.

As (Y-N) disappears out of sight with Mikey they start following them. When they finally catch up they see (Y-N) on top of the tallest building in NY City looking out around trying to futilely catch a glimpse of their missing team-mates with Mikey watching her in worry, as he silently cried.

Turning she caught sight of Leo and Raph watching them and finally allowed her tears out, throwing her body into Leo's arms as he holds her up. She buried her face in his plastron not paying attention to Raph who hugged Mikey to him, as he sadly watched as the two youngest members of the team fell apart.

"Who's going to tell Master Splinter?" Mikey sobbed out. (Y-N) stiffened before she started to cry even more at telling Master Splinter that his son and daughter had vanished.

Suddenly she screamed out into the night sky" DAMM YOU DONNIE AND SARAH!" as her anger boils over hoping that they can hear as she still cried. Leo and Raph guided (Y-N) and Mikey back to the lair, never knowing they were being watched by the ones they were looking for. "I'm sorry.." Sarah manages to get out before she disappears, Donnie following after.

-Years later-

(Y-N) screamed at Leo "Fine! If you're not going to then I'll do it! See you later!" She stalks out. Hours latershe didn't return and the three turtles were watching the door. FinallyRaph shouts "Where is she?!" Mike sighed out "We know where she is Raph. She is either dead or captured". The years had not been kind to Mikey, his face had hardened and there wasn't much to laugh at any more.

They waited all through the night before they finally heard what happened. April ran in," Guys,(Y-N)was killed this morning in a public execution by Karai" she informed them her face sad at the loss of her best friend. The turtles appeared stunned before Mikey started to cry, Raph stormed out to punch some thing and Leo was frozen in shock.

This is where I leave it. TMNT does not belong to me, Sarah belongs to AetaesWolf In her story Lost (TMNT/Reader)


	4. Chapter 4

You watched as a car drove into the city. Your eyes narrowed as you leapt after it on the roofs. As the car your eyes widened and, inhaling, you whispered "Mikey?!" quietly. Turning you ran back to Base, Slash would want to hear about this.

When you arrived back you burst in "SLASH?! SLASH!" until he came out "What?!" he growled at you. You had a smile on your face and you were shaking with excitement "They're back! The turtles are back!" You hollered. Looking at you, he asked "Are yout sure?". "Of course I am! How many overy mutant turtles are there?!" you asked. Nodding he ordered" Then until we know what they are doing then I want you to follow them for a while, at least until why they chose to come back now" you nodded and ran out again.

'At last' you thought 'we'll be together again Mikey' you thought eager to see your former owner before you mutated. Arriving at the last place that you had seen them you felt relieved when you realised that they were still there.

Over the course of the next few days you watched them until one day they got caught by the Kraang. Quickly contacting Slash you said " The turtles have been seen by the Kraang! We need your help!" you told him before hanging up and shouting down to the Kraang " Hey Kraang freaks" you watched in delight as every one looked up to see you silhouetted against the moon .

Leaping down you smiled happily at the turtles, April and Casey as you revealed yourself "So, you're back. It's about time"you told them. Pulling out your swords you listened to their surprise "(Y-N)!" they all shouted. You quickly said "We need to take out these Kraang. The rest of my team are coming to help soon" you told them as you cut through the Kraang with ease to stand my Mikey. "Mutanimals! ATTACK!" Slash bellowed as your team mates joined you. "What took you so long?!" You asked as you whipped past Pete "We had to narrow down your location, Neko!" Slash told me. "Yes, next time warn us before hand" Rockwell told you.

You finished defeating the Kraang before rejoining your team. You smiled at the turtles as they stared at you. Stepping forward you smiled shyly at Mikey as your said "Long time no see". That broke the ice and evertone started talking at once


	5. Chapter 5

You wailed as the scary thing carried you hit you again, your wails rising in panic as they got shriller. You were snatched out of their arms as a chain wrapped around you. Being up into arms you didn't recognise you felt the sensation of running and jumping as shouting was left behind you.

As your savior bcame to a stop, you looked up with tearful brown reddish eyes that widened as you realised that your savior was a turtle like you. He, on the other hand, flinched as he realised how much that you looked like his missing older brother. "Daddy?" You asked unsurely. He shook his head wondering "Does this mean that Donnie was still alive" as he said it out loud you gigged and squealed "Daddy!" happily as you recognised his name. He stared down at you wide eyed "Goddarn it Donatello!" He growled as he started to run again,knowing April needed to be informed.

As he arrived at the Base he saw April waiting for him and he shoved you out in front of him as he saw her expectant face. Her eyes widened in shock as they took you in. They placed you in an empty room while they discussed what to do.

Later that night you heard someone making their way over to you, you squealed as you saw the scarred form of your daddy. As he lifted you up quietly he placed you in the baby sling he carried around his chest. After he scribbled a note he made his way out quietly. Smiling down at you Donatello promised "I'll never leave you alone again, tot" he murmered as he kissed your head.

In the moring Michelangelo stood in the room he had put the tot in only to gape as he saw her gone and a note in her place. Picking it up,he read 'Mikey, thank you for looking after her but every baby needs to be with their family , Donatello Hamato'.


	6. Chapter 6

I backed away as the flames approached. I didn't know what they were but I knew that they were dangerous. Scratching at the door I howled shrilly, throwing myself against it.

I suddenly heard a voice shouting " Don't worry! I'll get you out! Back up!" Barking back at the door I threw myself against it even harder as there was nowhere left to run.

I howled again finally as the door was pulled out to reveal a green creature but at that moment I didn't' care about that as I scrambled into his outstretched hand ( and yes the reader can fit because the turtles always seem to have big hands and the reader is a puppy after all).

The green creature turned and ran back out the burning building setting me down on the street below. As I looked after him whining sadly he looked back for a second before continuing to go forward.

As he disappeared from sight I howled while making a promise to myself that one day I'll see him again and thank him when I'm older. Now the thing I had to worry about is trying to find shelter before my owner come looking for me.

I hope that you enjoyed this. If you have any ideas I what I should do next then please message me them. I'll do any no matter how stupid they may seem so if you have any ideas please tell me


	7. Chapter 7

You huddled in the corner with Raph as you watched the others go around their business. Looking at Raph he pulled you into a hug as you watched the others. Mikey turned towards you smirking as hIs blood covered hand pulled you towards him. "N-no M-Mikey please don't " you begged as you started to cry. He dumped you on the sofa and knelt in front of you "What's wrong,Cupcake?" He asked smirking as you tried to block out everything. He gripped your face making you shake as your tears come down harder.

You missed the Mikey that you had fallen in love with. You didn't know what had happened but after Master Splinter died he went out for a walk one day and came back covered in blood. Soon after he corrupted the others except you and Raph. You two had become the 'crybabies' of the team but in reality you two were the only sane ones.

Leo had become insane and thought of nothing else but killing. Donnie became emotionless and April devoted herself to Donnie. Mikey had become the leader and you and Raph? You hate killing but were forced to do it.

Mikey finally huffed and stalked away. You waited til he disappered then quickly ran back to Raph, who pulled you into him protectively. Raph was your only ally nowadays because Mikey never allowed you to leave the lair. You looked down at your tattered clothes and felt your dirty hair. Soon after Mikey had become insane you had cut your hair really short so it was easier to manage. You tried to escape but you were caught by Leo who Mikey sent after you. You were brought back to the lair and you were punished by Mikey handing you over to Donnie. After that you had stayed in the lair and never tries to escape.

"(Y-N)!" You heard Mikey shout. Looking up you saw him standing near the entrance "Come on!" He ordered you. Getting up you hurried over but whined as he grabbed you by the arm. He dragged you to a house and after breaking in gave you a knife. "Go on. You know what I want you to do" he told you. You started to protest but stopped seeing his glare. Scurrying inside you went to the first room that had babies in. Looking behind you, you saw Mikey blocking the doorway. You cried as you drove the knife into the first baby and then the second. Just as you pulled the knife out you were grabbed by the hand and dragged to another room. Looking in that room you saw a man and a woman. "Go on then, (Y-N), I'm waiting" Mikey whispered into your ear as he pushed you into the room. Looking down at them you stabbed the man in the chest and heard him scream from the pain. When you looked up you saw that Mikey was taking care of the woman. Backing away, you took the knife with you as you cried. Hearing Mikey approach you looked up, with tear filled eyes and blood splattered over you body. He jerked you up and pulled you into a fierce blood tasting kiss.

This was darker than usual and there is a reason for that. Online I came across Reversed Turtles. It got me interested and after some research I realised that there weren't many stories about it. When I realised that a plot bunny hopped into my head and it refused to leave until I wrote some like this. So my imagination came up with Reversed Mikey X Reader because even when he is a murderer he is still my favourite turtle. My brain wouldn't let this idea go and thus, this was created.


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at Donnie shocked. "You're leaving? But why?" I asked, my eyes begging, no pleading for him to rethink this. "I have to go away for a little while" he told me, his eyes sympathetic. I reached out grabbing his arm "No, please don't leave we NEED you Donnie" He turned away as tears fell down my face "Donnie please don't go" I sobbed as he walked away. I stumbled after him as he left my house in the dark of night. I exited my house but didn't see any sight of him "Donnie, come back! Donnie?! DONATELLO!" I screamed out into the night as I fell to my knees, my heart breaking.

I stayed there until I felt a pair of hands pull me up gently. I immediately clung to who ever held me as I sobbed inconsolably. I felt them lift me to their chest and I curled into it. Looking up through blurry eyes, I saw a flash of green and sobbed holding on tighter.

Thirty years later I received a phone call from April "Yo Rebel Leader, what's up? What do you want me to do this time?" I asked casually. "I need you to come to the Base" she told me. I saluted even though I knew she couldn't see me. Smiling cheekily, I replied cheerfully "Roger that Boss!". Hanging up I pocketed my phone and, keeping to the shadows, silently ran to the base. I smiled as I realized that I was the first one there and climbed to the top to some pipes. I spotted someone come in shortly followed by another. My eyes widened in surprise and I gasped silently as I realized that it was Raph and Leo. I watched them argue before their fight was broken up. My heart stopped as I recognized the new arrival.

Anger filling me, I decided that it was time to literally drop in. I released my grip and dropped onto Raph's shell before exclaiming "Sorry about just dropping in folks, I got a call from Rebel Leader but I must say that I never expected to see you here Donnie " I spat bitterly as I jumped off Raph's shell. I smiled at Mike, nodded at Raph and said "Nice to see you again guys" for the benefit of Leo. Glaring at Donnie I stormed up to him poking his plastron as I demanded "You have got some nerve showing your face here after all these years, why are you back?" I was pulled away by Raph as he looped his arms around me and stepped back. Donnie sighed before he started to explain.

When he finished I stated "So you aren't my Donnie then" I said as my heart sank "Please excuse me" I said as I ran out, trying to ignore the tears welling up in my eyes. Donnie took a single step after me before being stopped by Mike. Mike darted out after me and when he finally found me I was standing at the place where Donnie and I had used to hang out. As Mike approached I spoke without looking back at him "Why has he shown up now?NOW, OF ALL FUCKING TIMES?!" I scream furiously "I was doing fine on my own, then he has the nerve to show up and fucking ruin it" I whisper, the feelings that I had buried long ago, fighting their way t the surface. I turn to look at Mike then and he realizes with shock that tears are shining in my own. I whisper then "He is not our Donnie".


	9. Chapter 9

Tails frowned at Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey as they tell him of their latest fight with the Dark Turtles. Crossing his arms, he stared at then before asking "you saw Mikey's clone alone, and you decided to attack him, in an outnumbered fight, may I add?" Tailsasked coldly. They all stared at the ground except Raph who protested "He was up to no-". He interrupted "Was he doing anything" They shook their heads "Was he hurting anyone" when they shook their head again he growled out "THEN WHY DID YOU ATTACK HIM?!" He demanded angrily. He turned on his heel and stormed out.

As they watched him go, they realised that they had screwed up big time and looking at each other, wondered if he would come back.

Meanwhile Tails wes storming down the street, looking back on before he met the turtles. He had been a street rat doing work for the Blue Drakonsin order to survive, but then the turtles came along and offereda better life for him. In a way, he saw himself in the clones, because had he not met the turtles that is what he easily could have become.

Looking round, he sniffed the air, the tangy scent of blood coming to hisnose. Following it he gaped as he saw the heavily beat up body of Dark Mikey. Sighing,he rolled him over but winced when he saw his face.

Feeling sympathetic and angry, Tails whipped out his T-shell and called the turtles and when Leo picked up, started to scream into the phone "YOU ALL ARE DEAD WHEN I GET HOME!"heshouted "YOUR CLONE,MIKEY, IS NEARLY DEAD BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU FOUR DID! YOU BETTER FIND A PLACE TO HIDE BECAUSE WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN HATCHED!!", snapping the phone shut, he knelt down, not realising that he was being watched by the other clones.

Slowly, Tails placed his hands on his body gently, hastily apologising when he whimpered, and closed his eyes. He started to glow white as his wounds slowly closed and healed. When Tails finished he stood up slowly, but swayed as the healing had taken a lot of him. He was worse than he had thought, had he been ten minutes later then he would have died. As he swayed again, he finally collapsed but he were caught by a pair of purple arms. Looking up he saw the other cloneslooking down at him. He pulled out of Dark Don's arms before slowly lowering himself to the ground.

Tails watched as Dark Leo asked "Why did you heal him?". Tails smiled softly and answered "Because you are a lot like me. Let me tell you how I met the turtles. I was fifteen when I met them and I had been a street rat for 8 years. I was a messenger for the street gangs, which can easily get you killed if you aren't careful. My luck ran out one day, when the Blue Drakons', the group I belonged to, rivals the Purple Dragons, thought that they would send a message by killing their youngest and most valued member. The Blue Drakons tresture kids, they were made up of kids. Anyway the PDs started to attack me but they were interrupted by the turtles who had seen what was happening and decided to stop it. I was laying there dying when the fight finished and when the turtles saw the state of me they took me to the lair. Of course I didn't trust them until they saved my life again"

He stopped as heheard Dark Mikey groan. Rushing over to him Tailsordered "Don't you dare move!" sharply. Pushing him down he looked him over as he opened his eyes. Looking at him he asked "Are you a angel?" Causing Tailsto laugh and blush softly. Heshook his head as his tail wagged slightly. Laughing he got up. "Now if you excuse me, I got an appointment teaching the turtles a lesson. Remember what I told you and remember all the best people are freaks" he told them as he left


	10. Chapter 10

I screamed as I hit the bottons making both doors come down. Turning on the lights I saw Donnie and Mikey on both sides. It was 4:30 and I only have 15% power left. I sobbed as they banged on the door knowing this was my last day alive,but my face hardened.

I pulled out my phone and started recording, my gaze left on the animatronics "Hey, it's me. I just want to say that this-sob- may be the last time that you see me. Hopefully in the morning we can laugh and joke about the-sob- fact that I thought I was going to die. Fuck!" I screamed as they banged on the doors again.

My eyes flickered to the power and I hurriedly starting speaking again "We had a good run,haven't we? April, I wanted to say that you were the bestfriend that a girl could every hope for and Casey we may not been the greatest of friends but I wanted to tell you that you better fucking take care of April or I will come back to haunt you. Karai, my dear twin, there are somethings that you can't escape and it appears that for me my time is up, no more escapes.Splinter, no father, I am sorry that I haven't gotten to apologise. I will miss all of you but who knows, on the other side maybe I will see the turtles again. This is (Y-N), saying goodbye. Goodbye".

As I sit there resigned to my fate my mind thought about the turtles.I stared at Mikey thinking about the fact that he looked so much like Michelangelo and how much I regretted not being able to tell him that I saw him more than a friend. Looking at the clock I saw it was 5:05 and you had 5% power left. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes.

Hitting the bottom to Mikey's side and then Donnie's I did nothing to resist as they grabbed me. Closing my eyes I sobbed out "Booyakasha, guys. See you soon".

Sniffing I opened andwiped my eyes trying to regain my composture. My eyes shot up andlocked onto a poster and which caused me to scream as I saw myself lying in blood, surrounded by the turtles. Finally I connected the dots and realised the things tormenting me were no other than the turtles.

As I struggled I finally managed to escape their grasps before sprinting to the dining hall. As I climbed up on the table I truly finally looked at the animatronics and finally saw my dear friends who had been missing for years. "Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo is that you?" I asked as I watched them.

I smile as I watch them freeze before my eyes sadden. It may be them but would they forgive themselves when they realise what they have done. It could destroy them emotionally.


	11. Chapter 11

I enter the lair excited to see Raph. Today was my anniversary with him and we would have been going out for a year. Looking around I see Mikey playing a video game. I call out" Hey Mikey? Do you know where Raph is?" His head shoots up and he says "HI (Y-N)! Um, Raph isa bit busy at the moment so why don't I entertain you?" He asks as he slings his arm around my shoulder .

I look at him and shrug him off, starting to get irritated. "Mikey. Where. Is. Raph?" I ask calmly. He gulps and mutely points to Raph's room. I head in that direction but my blood freezes as I hear a couple of moans and banging. My heart sank as I slowly pushed open the door and saw Raph with a alien like creature "R-Raph?" I ask timidly, my eyes filled up with tears.

He freezes as he looks up to see me watching him. "Who is that?" I ask. He answers "Her name is Mona Lisa and-" Mona Lisa cuts him off "I'm his girlfriend" she says proudly. I say weakly "But I'M his girlfriend" I protest. She shook her head smirking "Not anymore" she says fake pityingly.

I look at Raph and say over my shoulder, "we're over" as I walk away. Raph followed after me, until he stops at the entrance watching me walk away. He shouts in anger as he heads to the dojo, knowing he has screwed up beyond repair.


	12. Chapter 12

This is some that FireDagger07 suggested that I do. I would like to thank them, as I didn't think of that. Also I am happy to say that three people have added this to their library because I didn't think it would ever happen.

I stared out my window. It had been a month since I had broken up with Raph, and apart from going to school I haven't been out much. The only turtle that I have had contact with is Mikey,who couldn't believe that Raph had cheated on me.

I jump as I hear tapping on the window and as I look in that direction I see Raph looking at me. He looked terrible, like he hadn't gotten much sleep and he looked drunk as well.

I sigh and open my window, pulling him in. Pointing to him , I say "Stay there. I'm calling April" as soon as I said that, he shouted "N-No! I-I need t-to talk to you" quickly. I shake my head in disbelief but look at him expectantly. "Well?" I ask tapping my foot. He started to talk " I wa' an idiot. Please can you ever forgive me?" He pleads getting down on his knees, doing the puppy dog eyes.

I stare at him unimpressed " You really hurt me you know. How do I know you wouldn't do it again?". He starts to beg "Please I know I was an idiot but I swear that I will never do it again!" He begs, crying slightly. I sigh before glaring at him " This is your last chance. Screw up again and I never want to see you again" I say sternly pointing at him.

He nods while hugging my legs whispering "Thank you" over and over.


	13. Chapter 13

"FUCKYOU!" You screamed as you stormed out of the house "FUCK ALL OF YOU! I CAN DO WHAT I FUCKING WANT, ASSHOLES !" you shouted back at your brothers.

Leo shouted "Take one more step and you are not allowed to come backhere, (Y-N)" he warned you. "FUCKING FINETHEN" you screamed back at him storming away. Your heart clenched though as you heard the sound of your twin,Mikey crying softly.

As soon as you were out of sight, you slumped to the ground with your head in your hands, your tears spilling from your light blue eyes and onto your light green skin as you sobbed miserably. "Mikey... I'm sorry" you sobbed. You sat there wondering what to do until you heard a voice "What's wrong bruh? " looking up you saw a turtle completely identical to Mikey that just caused you wail into your hands more. He sighed before he picked you up gently. You curled into him as you cried. You missed Mikey because you two were never apart.

M.C was just minding his business before he saw a turtle sitting against the wall, sobbing their eyes out. When they looked up he was startled to realise it was (Y-N) Hamato who was crying. He sighed feeling sorry for her before picking her up. Going to the hideout he set her gently on the couch. As she continued crying he asked "Want to tell me what the problem is?".

She started to explain "I got into a argument with Leo and Raph and after storming out Leo told me never to come back, so now I can't go home "she told him. He gripped her chin in his hand,making her look at him "Listen, I am sure he didn't mean that and I bet, that if you go home, he will welcome you back with open arms". She looked up at him hopefully "You think so?" She asked . He shook his head "No, I know so because that it what my bruhs would do after a argument like that. So go home and I promise that the fight you had would be put aside because they will be glad to see you are alright." Looking at him, she blushed slightly before leaning up and kissing him as a thank you.

Getting up you walked back to your home but paused as you looked back at M.C who smiled encouragingly at you. Taking a deep breath you knocked on the door. You smiled shyly at Leo as you said "I'm sor-" but was cut off by him hugging you tightly . Pulling back you saw his dark blue eyes filled with tears as he babbles apologies. Hugging him back you snuggled your head in his neck as he carries you inside as you both cried.

As you sat on the couch you spoke "I know what I said was wrong and I am so sorry"He told you. Tearfully smiling you shook your head "No it was my fault. I was the one who started the stupid argument, I'm sorry big brother" you apologised.

You looked up as Mikey raced into the room, hug tackling you to the floor asyou both cried, you saw Raph come in and saw his eyes light up with relief when he saw you were safe. Gently untangling yourself from Mikey who still clung to you you stare at each other before he pulled you into a apologetic hug, rubbing the top of your head. As Donnie came in, he pulled you into a hug as well.

M.C looked in through the window and said to himself "There's my good deed for the day" he muttered and walked off, feeling for once he finally did something good


	14. Chapter 14

You watched the turtles that Master Shredder had ordered for you to destroy. You were Y-N , one of the top commanders of the Foot and the only turtle one. You readied your Nunchuks as you started to spin them slowly. Whipping them out into a chain you tied up the orange banded turtle. Pulling back your chain you threw him onto the roof top, your mossy green skin glowing the night and your yellow mask blowing in the wind as you stood over him, your E-C eyes glowing.

He complained "Dude, so not-" but stopped finally looking at you. You untied him and leapt back, your eyes and smile looking mischievous in the moonlight. "So, you must be Michelangelo. The annoying one I heard" you smirked at him, as he appraised you. His eyes widened in shock as he whispered "Y-N?".

Your smile turns into a glare and you ask tightly "How the shell do you know my name?!" You demand as you kick him backwards "ANSWER ME!" you scream angrily, the happiness turning to fury. He stumbled back holding up his hands "I'm your brother, your older brother. Master Splinter told us about you, you were stolen as a toddler. We all thought that you were dead".

You go answer but are kicked away, over the side flying over the edge but managing to grip on just in time,scrabbling on for a more secure hold. Looking up you were being watched as they stared down at you. Your eyes start to fill with tears as you plead " Help me! Please" you begged,your gaze locking onto Michelangelo "I'll believe you but help me" you shout as you feel your grip start to slip off. Just as you start to scream as you fall you are csught by a karigami chain. You flew up, crashing into Michelangelo as your teary, grateful E-C look at him as you sob.

You hear him sigh before he wraps his arms around you and whispers "Welcome back Lil sis" he says right as you feel a sharp pain in your head and your world fades to black.


	15. Chapter 15

My eyes watered as I stood in front of a gravestone. "Hey, how have you been? I hope you been alright, because we certainly haven't. Every thing is fallng apart without you here. I don't see much of you family anymore. To be honest I think that they have given up fighting the Foot and PDS. I don't blame them, because I can still see you falling and I still hear your scream of terror when you realized it would be to late to saveyou and that was the end of the show for you"I broke off, sniffling as I looked away?

"When I do see them, Leo is obsessed with training ,Donnie immerses himself on research and Sense, he is sick with grief. We don't think that he will last much longer and Raph avoids me every time I come over. I guess in some ways you were the sunshine that we needed in our lives, Michelangelo".

I sigh before saying "Well, I have to go now. I'll come back another time but our time together is over for now. See you soon, Mikey, my beloved boyfriend". As I walked away I felt a breeze on the wind and I could have sworn that I heard his voice whisper "See you soon, Snowflake" and had I looked back I would have seen his ghostly sillouette


	16. Chapter 16

(Y-N) followed Raph as he entered the lab where Leo was. When they looked around though they couldn't see Leo anywhere. Raph told (Y-N)" Keep a look out. I'm destroying that egg once and for all" he told her. (Y-N) drew out her kamas while she looked around. She failed to realise though that Leo was sneaking up to Raph just as he plunged his saidownwards, stopping them with his katana.

She whipped around as she heard the clash of metal. Leo was holding Raph off from attacking the egg with his head down. Slowly, she asked"...Leo?" uncertainly. She glared at Raph as he told her sharply "I TOLD you to keep an eye out!" he snapped at her. She answered back" And I did! YOU were the one that failedto realise he was sneaking up on you" angrily. He turned his attention back to Leo "Leo, we need-" he started but was cut off as Leo lifted his head up, revealing pitch black eyes with a dot of white in the middle. (Y-N) pales slightly as he opened his mom and hissed, green slime dripping down.

She watched as Raph shouted" Alright! This freakshow ends NOW! " as he charged Leo who pushed him back. (Y-N) joined in, attacking from behind. She was kicked back and flew through the air hitting the floor as she came down. She recovered for a minute and when she next looked up she saw Raph clutching his arm as Leo stood with his mouth lifted in a nasty smirk. She got to her feet quietly but froze as Leo's head snapped in her direction.

Backing away, she gave a weak smile holding up her hands as she asked" Cmon Leo we don't really need to do this do we?" As she inched her way towards her kamas which had been dropped when Leo kicked her away. She froze as her back hit a plaster on, her blood running cold and heart stopping. Looking over her shoulder she saw Raph with the same black eyes that Leo had.

She moved away from Raph before making a dash to the door. As she neared it she was tackled to the floor. She yelped as hands moved her neck to the side before a mouth bit down. She felt the person get off and she staggered to her feet. Looking up she saw Leo moving to join Raph, the one who had bitten her. They both smirked at her as she sways and her vision goes black

This is coming from the chapter Parasitica the latest update of Lost (TMNT/Reader) which is owned by AetaesWolf. It shows what happened when Raph and (Y-N) confronted Leo


	17. Chapter 17

Tails stared at Mikey as she appraised him. He was covered in scars and blood and had his usual orange mask replaced with a black one. "M-Mikey?" She asks scared.

He asks "Why don't you join me ,Tails. We both know my ex-brotherstreat you as good asthey treated me and my name is Midnight" she goes to answer but pauses as she looks over her shoulder.

She saw Raph on his knees, holding Mikey''s nunchucks and he is covered in blood. She saw Leo bleeding out on the floor as Donnie,who has two gashes on his face and neck, leaning over him as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Her face hardens and she pulls out her Kamas as she crouched slightly "No, I am not a traitor". He glared at her then, leaping at her as she kicks him back. He caught her on her shoulder and face with his katana, causing her to yelp as she jumped back.

Hitting him in the plastron, she heard Donnie call "Tails!" As they retreated she turned away and ran to catch up with them. She looked back to see Midnight staring after her, angrily as he clenched his fists. Silently, she allowed her tears to fall down her face.

At the lair she finally fell on the sofa as she presses a hand to her bleeding face. " What went wrong" she asked the air as Leo was rushed to the lab as Raph storms to his room. "I'm going to get pizza!" She calls out as she leaves the lair. As she walked to Murikami's she is kicked into the building. She groaned and looked up. Midnight stood over her, a gloating grin plastered on his face. As he raises his hand to hit her again he says smugly "You're mine now" as she blacks out


	18. Chapter 18

_This is a request that a guest, raven claw, had asked me to do. It is a Yandere Mikey X Reader and it is set in the 12' verse as that is the one I know the most_

You knew that Mikey was overly attached to you, he had kidnapped you when he first saw you after all. He had also managed to keep it a secret from his suppose siblings, brothers, he said, as they would take you from him. However you didn't know how deep his obsession was and what he would when faced with the threat of giving you back.

Looking up as you heard footsteps approaching your cell, the cell Mikey made to stop you, and opened your mouth to greet him, but paused as you saw a mutant turtle, who was definitely NOT Mikey.

The not-Mikey turtle, who had an red bandana and a pair of sais, stared before his gaze turned to Mikey who had just entered.

You saw worry in Mikey's face that then turned to irritation to calculating. He smiled stepping forward, as he put on a facade.

"Raph! I wasn't-", he was cut off by this 'Raph'. " Cut the crap, Mikey! Why is this girl locked here" he questioned aggressively.

Mikey glared at you then, smirking pleased when you shrunk back before answering Raph "Ya know bro, I woulda let you go, but you have seen to much" he says as he pulls out a kama, his personal one.

Raph pulled out his sais, ignoring you silently trying to tell him no. You stopped when Mikey threw a warning look in your direction quickly.

He smirked as they fought casually, before Mikey took Raph down, pointing his kama at his plastron.

Raph glared at Mikey as he warned "The others will find out about this!". Pityingly, Mikey said " They won't. Who would when I come to the lair, carrying your dead body saying 'There were too many! Raph got stabbed as he protected me!' And the fact I will be crying will help my case!"

He told Raph, who's face changed into horror, realising that Mikey was right. Mikey watched in satisfaction, before plunging the kama into Raph's plastron, giggling at the way he choked.

Leaving it in, he moved towards you. Opening the cell, he revealed a canister of glowing green ooze. "I have thought of a solution if case you try to run off. The police would believe a human, but they would not believe a mutant, and would lock you up. Since you're mine, it's only fitting that you be like me" he explained as he opened the canister.

Pulling out a helmet attatched to wires, he places it on you head as he knocks you out. He laid you down as he places a part of his DNA in in the mutagen.

Pouring it onto you, he watches as your skin turns green, hair falling out, a shell and plastron forming around you as your shoes, five fingers becoming three, body growing bigger and clothes ripped.

As you stirred, Mikey quickly got rid of Raph's dead body, hiding it so he could take it to the lair later and all the evidence that you were ever human.

Pushing yourself up, you smiled as you felt a familliar pair of hands help you up. Looking up at Mikey, you smiled as he leaned down to kiss you. Above you, you were not aware of Mikey smirking in victory, above you.

 _I'm sorry, Raph lovers out there, that I killed him but it fit in well with the story. And to the guest who requested this, I hope you are happy with it._


	19. Chapter 19

This was requested byk a i. This is a Street Punks Swift X Reader. I hope you enjoy

Looking at Swift, you shook your head. "No way! " you told him sharply "I'm not doing that! " you finished.

Seeing a gleam in his eyes, you with held your groan, turning to walk away before stopping as he called after you casually "Bwark, Bwark! Chicken! " he taunted you.

Seeing his blue eyes light up in glee as you spun around, marching up to him, you poked him in the plastron "I am NOT a chicken! " you hissed angrily.

"So will you do it, then" he asked. "Fine! I'll do it, but you better rescue me when his brothers come after me! " you said harshly.

What was the dare you ask? Well you had to get close enough to Michelangelo Hamato, to kiss him and hopefully NOT die in the process of doing so. If you ran off and didn't do it, you had to do something for Swift.

Later that night, you started to approach him before stopping seeing his older brother stare at you, Michelangelo oblivious, and weighing the pros and cons. Realising there were more cons than pros you muttered "Sorry Swift, but I don't want to be killed by three overprotective brothers".

Turning on your heel, you fled away, hearing Swift laughing as you came to a stop, also aware of the three brothers staring after you confused. You whipped around as Swift approached, glaring fiercely at him " I hope you are happy! " You growled at him.

He nodded laughing, before he smirked. "As your penalty for loosing, you have to...

" Kiss Ghost! " he blurted out. "WHAT?! " you shrieked in shock, before scowling as he burst out laughing. "Y-Your f-face! " he howled with laughter before he stopped laughing, but still smiled. "N-no, you have to go out with me" he got out before he burst into laughter again. Scowling, you thought'This will shut him up! ' before you..

This was requested byk a i. This is a Street Punks Swift X Reader. I hope you enjoy

Looking at Swift, you shook your head. "No way! " you told him sharply "I'm not doing that! " you finished.

Seeing a gleam in his eyes, you with held your groan, turning to walk away before stopping as he called after you casually "Bwark, Bwark! Chicken! " he taunted you.

Seeing his blue eyes light up in glee as you spun around, marching up to him, you poked him in the plastron "I am NOT a chicken! " you hissed angrily.

"So will you do it, then" he asked. "Fine! I'll do it, but you better rescue me when his brothers come after me! " you said harshly.

What was the dare you ask? Well you had to get close enough to Michelangelo Hamato, to kiss him and hopefully NOT die in the process of doing so. If you ran off and didn't do it, you had to do something for Swift.

Later that night, you started to approach him before stopping seeing his older brother stare at you, Michelangelo oblivious, and weighing the pros and cons. Realising there were more cons than pros you muttered "Sorry Swift, but I don't want to be killed by three overprotective brothers".

Turning on your heel, you fled away, hearing Swift laughing as you came to a stop, also aware of the three brothers staring after you confused. You whipped around as Swift approached, glaring fiercely at him " I hope you are happy! " You growled at him.

He nodded laughing, before he smirked. "As your penalty for loosing, you have to...

" Kiss Ghost! " he blurted out. "WHAT?! " you shrieked in shock, before scowling as he burst out laughing. "Y-Your f-face! " he howled with laughter before he stopped laughing, but still smiled. "N-no, you have to go out with me" he got out before he burst into laughter again. Scowling, you thought'This will shut him up! ' before you..

Jerked him into a kiss, his lips colliding with yours. He stopped laughing, staring after you as you walked away, smiling deviously. Dunning after you he kept shouting "(Y-N)?! What does that mean?! " he demanded confused


	20. Chapter 20

_I noticed there isn't enough Karai X Reader parings, so I decided to do one of my own._

You looked up at Karai as she hung above the mutagen in a cage. Listening to Master Shredder, you nodded as he ordered you to trap the littlest turtle along with Bradford.

Your eyes stayed locked onto Karai's pleading amber ones, then hearing Tigerclaw say Yoshi was here, your gaze snapped upwards and you pulled out your Bo staff, whirling it around as the flare gun revealed Yoshi and his students.

They jumped down and you immediantly aimed for the orange one, who fought until you caught him in the cage. You stepped backwards, returning your attention back to Karai, who's gag had been taken off by Leonardo.

You smirked, until you saw Shredder had cut Karai's chain, and with a loud screech of "KARAI!! NOO!!" you leapt up until you stood on the edge of the tank, and dived in, leaving everyone else to wait and watch in shock and horror.

You emerged a minute later, holding something white and whimpering in pain as your skin turned green, hair fell out and your fingers molded to form three thick fingers as your toes melded together, creating three as well. A shell and plastron formed around you, ripping your clothes and shoes. You had mutated into a turtle, courtsy of Michelangelo, the last thing you had touched.

Dropping to the floor, you landed into a kneel placing the new mutant down gently. You looked up as you felt a hand on your shoulder, looking up to see Splinter, who took Karai from you, and you didn't resist, rather looking at your green hands.

You ignored what was happening aeound you, ignored that the building was falling apart and you ignored the fact that Donatello lifted you up, carried you outside to save you. All you were aware of, you had failed. You had failed to protect Karai, to protect your big sister, the one who saved your life and gave you a home. You were not aware of the tears dripping down your face, you were numb, your purpose gone. "Karai..." You mumbled "I'm sorry... I failed you" as Donatello lifted you up again, and ran back to his home, you only were aware of your pain, nothing else mattered.

 _I was able to write this as I have come down with stomach flu, so I have a day off school. I hope you enjoyed this and remember, I also do requests_


	21. Chapter 21

_So I haven't updated for a while, and I'm sorry. But I was busy, both with school and the worry for my friend. However I should be updating a lot more now, because I worked out a solution to my crisis. Anyway , in this chapter, the reader is Raph's twin and she get into a fight with Leo, storms out, runs into foot and has to be rescued. I hope you enjoy._

You glared at Leo, your green eyes narrowed in anger, as your hands went to your sais.

"I beg your pardon?" you asked calmly but exploded when Leo replied "You heard me, (n-n)".

You barked out a harsh laugh as you pulled yourself up to your full height as Leo did the same. " C'mon guys, you cant really agree with him can you?" as you looked towards Mikey, Donnie and Raph to see them agreeing.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH SENSE AROUND HERE?! YOU THINK, FEARLESS LEADER, THAT SHREDDER AND HIS GOONS WILL BE WAITING AROUND?! WELL, DO YA?!?!?" you shouted as you moved towards Leo, only for Raph, your twin, to defend him by stepping in front.

Raph and Leo saw your eyes flash with hurt that quickly became blank. "Fine." you spoke quietly "Fine. If you won't do something, I will" as you turned around and stormed out, unshed tears in your eyes, that you whipped away as they spilled over.

You made your way to the tallest building, your grey mask tails whipping behind you as you ran. As you finally got there, it had started to rain, so it mixed your tears with rain.

Staring out at the night stars, you bit out angrily "Leo knows full well the Foot won't take a break! What a stupid idea!".

Hearing a voice say " You're right. It is a stupid idea" you stiffened recognising the voice of Karai.

Turning around you glared up at her. She continued as she smirked "If Leo won't come out, then we will simply have to lure him, with you".

You cried out as a footbot, that had been sneaking up on you, did a high kick, sending you flying into a building and crumpling to the floor.

As you lay there, more attacked you until Karai ordered " Stop!".

You heard her jump down and felt her take the shell cell, then heard a click as she took a picture of your beaten, bloody form and, you presumed, sent it to your brothers.

"So we have to wait then" she said then cried out as Leo shouted "STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER, KARAI" as he kicked her away, landing in front of you protectively as Raph picked you up, holding you close.

You moaned as your eyes search for Leo "Ani, ani" and smiled faintly as you felt him take you from Raph. "Don't worry, Imoto, you're safe now".

 _I'm leaving it here because I can't think of any more. I hope you enjoy_


	22. Chapter 22

You stood back to back with Mikey, as his counterparts, the students of Hamato Yoshi, circled you.

Mikey was your brother in everything but blood. Master Shredder had raised you and him together, so you were as close as close could be.

Now, having these three, come in the picture and claim he was their long lost brother, had shaken you to the core, as there was a chance that you could lose _your,_ no one else's, brother.

Fuck the fact that you weren't even related! You had Mikey for longer, and these idiots were the reason that they lost him in the first place! Master Shredder had raised you as siblings, and you were _not_ going to lose your brother now.

You glared at them in fury, as Leonardo said "Mikey, come on. It is time to go home" and as you turned to look at him, you saw Mikey looking uncertain, but his eyes hardened when he saw how scared you looked, and how your voice wobbled when you said "Don't listen to t-them Mikey. Please-" before breaking off as you fell, Donatello having hit you over the head.

That did it. Mikey knelt down to you, and pulling out a smoke bomb said angrily "I am NOT your brother! My only sibling is (Name)!" as he threw it down, scooped you up and fled.

As soon as he was out of seeing distance, he stopped and stared down at you when you mumbled "Don't leave me, Mikey. Please..." your pretty face scrunched up in fear and worry. Brushing hair from your face, he whispered "Don't worry Imoto. I am not leaving you, not now, not ever." he told you as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.


	23. My OC

For all those that dont know, Tails is my OC


	24. Chapter 23

To ravenclaw, that Suicide Squad Oneshot that you requested will be done soon. I figured out what to do but... Its might take a while.

But I will will do it.

As it is a challenge, and I LOVE challenges. I'ma have fun with this


End file.
